


are we to stay fragile 'til we die, darling?

by lynisqueen



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: :(, F/F, Mental Health Issues, Recovery, had a pretty bad week ngl, hella short, just wish if someone could be my hilda yknow, not even 500 words, poor baby, sorry - Freeform, sorry if vent fics annoy u, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynisqueen/pseuds/lynisqueen
Summary: Even as Marianne gets better, she still finds herself sandwiched in between Hilda's hands from time to time.





	are we to stay fragile 'til we die, darling?

It's warm, is all she can think. Her vision is clouded and blurry but yet she still makes out the rosy strands tied carefully into two ponytails in front of her. The digits buried within her own blue locks gently massage her scalp and she can’t help but feel like it burns. She also feels like she deserves the sensation, for pulling Hilda down with her. All because of the crest, that damned, stupid crest. She found herself getting irrationally angry as her fists gripped her dress roughly. She always clenched down on the same spot, always making it so wrinkly. Hilda would scold her later.

Blutgang lay on the floor close enough to her. As much as she despises it, she can’t bring herself to feel safe without it anymore. They are at war for goddess’s sake. She glares down at it as her stomach drops. Her chest tightens and her spine aches. She feels as though she is about to collapse in on herself. Hilda’s hands are so steady as they try to ground her, resting firmly on her cheeks and trying to make her look forward.

Tears began to freely flow down her cheeks as she releases a shuddering breath. It sounded more like a wince, and to be fair, it sort of was. She took a few weak breaths. Her teeth chattered and suddenly she felt cold and so very small. Hilda’s thumb wiped her tears away as best she could but they kept coming. She felt as though would never stop.

She had always been told that getting better wasn’t a steady incline. That she was going to break down and hate herself more often than not at the start. But this, this. Nothing rivals the pain she feels as she chokes out another lament and a sob.


End file.
